Not So Hidden Love
by Narutoast
Summary: Derek and Angie have been trying to keep their love secret, but what happens when two troublesome colleagues catch them kissing in the office? Nothing good can come. Possible slight OOC. OneShot. Rated T to be safe.


**My first Trauma Center fic. No flames.**

Angie Thompson sat in her office, late at night, waiting for Derek to finish his paperwork.

"Jeez, Angie, you're three years younger than me, and you're STILL hounding me like a teacher." He complained.

She hit him on the head. "Finish your report and maybe I'll go to dinner with you." she said, half jokingly. Derek mumbled a few curses and went back to typing away at his report for the Director. "_And maybe admit I love you if you prove you love me back...I mean, it shouldn't be a secret now that everyone else thinks so..._" she thought. Derek seemed to be the perfect man for her. She always kept him in line, but he always managed to cheer her up or make her happy. Heck, he had even saved her dad twice before. Maybe it was time they got together.

A few feet away, Dr. Chase and Nurse Leslie stood just outside the door. Tyler holding his breath and Leslie giggling madly.

"I wonder if they're gonna kiss tonight..." giggled Leslie, as Tyler shushed her.

Derek stood up from his chair and sighed. "Finally done..." he mumbled. Then he felt arms wrap around his waist. He blushed and looked behind him, at the blonde girl who was hugging him from behind and smiling seductively. "A-Angie..?"

She just giggled and let the seductive smile turn to one of joking. "Did you actually think..?" she trailed off, on the verge of laughter.

Derek's eyes widened and he blushed even harder. "I-I uh...erm...uh...um..." Then he noticed something. Her arms were still around him. He turned around and embraced her. "I sure hope nobody's watching..." he said. Little did they know, Leslie and Tyler had set up a camera to record everything going on.

Angie pulled Derek to their couch. Derek put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder; they just sat there for a few minutes. Then Angie looked up at Derek. "Dr. Stiles..?"

Derek looked at her like she was insane. "You're calling me Dr. Stiles...when we're alone..? You know you can drop the nurse/doctor act while we're alone, don't you?"

She blushed. It had been so long since she had had a real boyfriend, she had nearly forgotten how to even USE first names, let alone remember anyone's but hers.

"It's okay, Ang. You can call me Derek if you'd like..." He smiled at her. Then, before she could think of a witty response, something warm hit her lips.

She closed her eyes, wondering what in the world it could be. "_It feels good...what is it..?_" She wondered what the warmness on her lips could be, but then it went away. "What...was that?" she opened her eyes to see a madly blushing Derek.

"You mean...You don't even remember what a kiss is?" He laughed. She felt really embarrassed now. "Haha...it's ok. Need a refresher on how to kiss?" He asked.

She looked up at him and nodded vigorously and expected another kiss. She puckered her lips. She felt something colder hit her lips this time. She pulled away and stared at Derek. "How did your lips get so cold?" She asked him, touching his lips, trying to figure out just what had happened.

He laughed and held up a strawberry. "Practice on this before you move up to the big leagues." He said, chuckling.

She pouted and looked at him. "Why you little..!" She started, then tackled him into a kiss that lasted about a minute. Or would have if a certain someone hadn't come in.

Right then, Dr. Chase burst in with Leslie, both giggling madly. Angie jumped off of Derek and Derek fell from the couch, yelling. He hit the floor with a loud yelp and a curse. He stood up, blushing madly. Eying Tyler's hand, he saw the camera that had the whole thing. The seductive smile, waist hug from behind, the first kiss, the strawberry kiss, then the second, more involved kiss. His eyes widened. "Oh...you little--!" He yelled, and that marked a long, loud chain of curses as Derek attempted to chase Tyler through the hospital. Of course, Derek was never the athlete in med school, so he never caught Tyler.

Everyone went home, and Angie stayed at Derek's house to help him calm down.

The next day, everyone came to work. They all had a mysterious e-mail. Tyler and Leslie were the only ones who knew what it was.

Director Hoffman was the first to open the e-mail that was soon to be Dr. Stiles' and Nurse Angie's demise.

'What's this..?" The man asked himself, stroking his grey beard. He moved his cursor over to the attached file. The video of Derek and Angie kissing came up onscreen. "Oh my lord..!" He yelled, nearly falling from his chair. He scrambled to the PA and grasped it like doom was slowly impending on him. "Nurse Angie Thompson and Doctor Derek Stiles, Please report to my office immediately!" he screamed, totally on accident, into the small microphone.

But back with Derek and Angie...

Derek sat at his desk, examining the e-mail. "Hey Angie, look at this..." He said, ever so calmly, obviously holding back inexplicable rage. Angie came over and saw what he was looking at. The video was pulled up and she was horrified.

"I'm so humiliated..." She sobbed into her hands. "I never th--" She was interrupted by the PA.

As Derek and Angie wandered down the hall, they caught amused smirks of their colleagues. The two lovers entered their boss's office and sat down.

"Now please explain the purpose of this video to me..." The director demanded slowly.

"We uh...We have no idea...that was a private moment..." Derek said, as Angie was too busy sobbing into her hands and wiping snot on Derek's tie. _Aww...That's my nice tie, too..._ He thought, feeling a lot of displeasure at his soiled tie.

"Now...Why did this take place here?" Hoffman interrogated further.

"It...didn't..?" Derek started to say something else, but he was interrupted by a sharp pain in his face, swiftly followed by Director Hoffman's coldest voice he could muster.

"If you're afraid to admit your love..." He said, looking at Derek. He then looked to Angie. "...Then he's not worth loving, Miss Thompson."

Derek stood, angry. He punched Director Hoffman across the face hard and gave him a murderous glare. "I love Angie more than anything in the whole world. If you think you can take her away form me, then you, sir, are dead wrong..." He hugged Angie. Director Hoffman just sat up and stared at Derek like a large deer looks at an oncoming freight train (Sorry, had to put that in.), wide eyed.

"I must've been wrong, Dr. Stiles. Go back about your work." He said, a small smile opened on his face, revealing several missing teeth and his huge, bruised lips.

**And that was the story of how Derek and Angie got their love to the world, whether they wanted to or not. Hope you liked this fluff.**


End file.
